


They say bad things happen for a reason

by plots_and_dreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel 3490
Genre: Female Tony Stark, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, My First Fanfic, Rule 63, The Author Regrets Nothing, and everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plots_and_dreams/pseuds/plots_and_dreams
Summary: The first photos ever taken of Antonia aren't taken by her parents. Because why would her father want a picture of his biggest disappointment anyway?





	They say bad things happen for a reason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on here and I can't believe I'm publishing this. It's so bad
> 
> I don't own Marvel or any of any characters, I just wish I did
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first photos ever taken of Antonia aren't taken by her parents. 

No, god forbid, why would her father want a picture of his biggest disappointment, the one thing he couldn't fine-tune and make every element his own. Why would he want a picture of this small disappointing thing hours old? 

This means the first photos ever taken of her are the ones plastered all over The Guardian, The New York Times and all sorts of trashy magazines including in a copy of Photo Screen, that declares, It’s A Girl! An inside look of how the Starks proudly display their daughter! It's wedged in-between two other articles on the front page one declaring A new tragedy for Lennon's and another quoting Al Pacino saying “There's a demon inside me.” Toni has a copy somewhere because some weird and twisted part of her finds it funny. It’s not but she always gets a laugh out of it and because those are the first recorded moments of her life.

Antonia, she wants, she does, she pretends, for so long, to believe, that the photo Ms. Jarvis had of her sitting on the dresser in her and Mr. Jarvis’s bedroom is the one. She liked to think that was the true “First” photo taken of her but it's dated May 30th, 1970 which means the first photos ever taken of her are the ones taking outside the hospital. Only 6 hours old in her exhausted mother's arms.

She can recognize both her Mother and Father's expressions. Her father’s expression, the one that could be seen as pride but just like every other time she ever saw that expression, as she often did, it was one of disappointment. As with her mother's plastered on smile, the one that was always on, usually it was because she'd been up all night and whether it be after a fight with Howard, Antonia refusing to let her sleep for whatever reason, or simply after a party, it was always a smile of exhaustion.

There's a lot going on in the photo but, to the untrained eye her father waving at the press, her mother happily holding her daughter with a smile, and her a little bundle wrapped in a hand-knit blanket and matching booties with a bonnet, a gift from her Aunt Peggy. She also kept those, somewhere. She’s just not sure where it’s stored, probably packed in the boxes deep in a guest closet in the mansion. 

Antonia knows after that, she was never truly out of media and she's grown to accept it as part of her life, a downside, which is one of the many downsides of being born a Stark, but there's something about those photos, the ones from the press, something unhappy and cynical at the fact that her parents face never really changed and yet Toni get your hands on a real photo from the day. One that a random man took, and that’s all she knows about it. She frames it. It’s small actually and the photo hangs in her office in stark tower, partly because she hardly ever uses her office and partly because when she does she uses the photo as motivation to do what her father thinks she can't do and yeah It’s a stupid thing a photo that is not even truly apart of anything, yet it has more meaning than everyone could any know.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a piece for my creative writing class my senior year, I was told to write about this picture and the inside perspective of it, 
> 
> https://whatkatewore.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/05/Kate-William-Leaving-Hospital-with-Baby-Yellow-Packham-Dress-600-x-999-S-Lock-i-Images.jpg 
> 
> but I wrote this instead and I got more credit than I deserved 
> 
> Feedback and comments are more than welcome (Even if it's just to point out a spelling error :)


End file.
